Falling For The Big Bad Wolf
by chelseak92
Summary: Indiana Smith Used To Live In Beacon Halls , She's Moved Away 5 Years Ago Now She's Back. And Falls For The Big Bad Wolf. She Goes Through A Lot Since Meeting Derek Hale, Argues With Him, Dating One Of Derek's Enemy's And Gets Attacked From The Alpha's .
1. INDIANA SMITH

Name - Indiana " Indi " Louise Smith Age - 18 Years Old.  
From - Beacon Hills, California, Best Friends - Stiles And Scott,Favourite Colour - Blue And yellow,Well As You All Know Am Indiana Smith, I Used To Life In Beacon Hills Until I was 13 Years Old, 5 Years Later am coming Home Again, My mother is the head of the hospital so she take her job seriously. My father is in the army and my big brother Josh is still in new york finishing his last year there. She Doesn't know Anything About The Werewolf Yet. - 


	2. Chapter 1

~ INDIANA P.O.V ~

Arriving back in beacon hills hasn't exactly changed much since i left five years ago , Now am back walking through the forest thinking about when used to hang about with my best friends stiles and scott actually thinking about them i really have missed them both so much i can't wait to see them again , with all the thinking am doing i didn't realise that i ended up outside the old Hale house it still looks the same since it did all those years ago when it got set on fire .

" Hello " i said when i was walking up the porch going to the windows i look inside . There was food wrappers, paper an other stuff lying about the living room table "Hmm it looks like someone might be squatting here I thought to myself". I noticed the door was opened a little bit i went over and pushed the door open a little more . " Hello Is Anyone here ? " pushing the door open wider i walk down the hall quietly . " The Door was left open, Hello anyone home "

I heard a low growl behind me thinking it might be a dog i turn around and hit something brick hard i nearly tumbled backwards until the person grabbed my wrist tightly.

" What are you doing here " a voice growled like the growl before i tried to speak but no words were coming out i tried tugging my hands away from him but he wouldn't budge. " WELL " he roared. " I-I U-Um " i was stuttered out i was scared i couldn't talk properly my eyes were starting to water . " I-I U-Um" - "Spit It Out " he raised his voice again.

" YO DEREK YOU HOME MAN " someone shouted from outside the voice sounded very familiar . " Stiles " muttered the guy who had a hold of my wrist tightly , so it be stiles my old best friend i tried pulling my wrists out his grip again still wouldn't work i sunk my teeth into his right wrist. " WHAT THE FUCK " he cursed and let go of my wrist i took my chance and ran out the door with him following behind me.

" STILES " i cried when i ran into his arms. " INDIANA OMG " he noticed i was crying . " INDI what's wrong, wait did you just come running out of derek's house he looked behind me.

" DEREK WHAT DID OU DO TO HER " stiles shouted at the derek dude. " Nothing she was trespassing then when i asked her what she was doing she wouldn't say then she bite me " derek said crossing his arms watching me and stiles , i looked up at still and notice he was watching derek i nudged him in the ribs not hard just to get his attention he looked down at me. " can we go you yours please " i asked him , he nodded. " sure indi, derek i'll be back later wit scott " he told derek which derek just nodded to then walked back in the burned house.

Me and stiles walked to his car he jumped in the driver seat i hoped in the passenger seat the ride to stiles house was quite when he was turning into his drive way we started talking. " It's Great Seeing You " we both said at the same time then started laughing but I was the first one to talk I needed to ask who that guy is. " Yeah It Is Stiles, Who Was That Guy Back At The Old Hale House " I ask un buckling my seatbelt and opening the passenger door. " Oh That Was Derek, Derek Hale " he said taking off the seatbelt and getting out the car we both walked into his.

My mother was already there with scott and his mother, stiles father. we we're having a diner together to welcome us back, after diner me, stiles and scott went up to stiles bedroom to play video games like we done as kids , had a catch up with what's been going on since I left and who's dating who I tried to ask them more about derek but they didn't want to talk about him so I just left it but I think their hiding something.


	3. Chapter 2

~ INDIANA P.O.V ~

THE NEXT MORNiNG

" Indiana , sweetheart time to get up " said my mum sitting down on my bed shaking me awake.

" Ugh five more minutes " I mumbled pulling the covers over my head I heard my mother sigh.

" Fine Indiana five more minutes I need to get to work now " she said getting up off my bed, she going to work how am I getting a ride to school I sat up.

" Your leaving the now , mum how am I going to get to school my car is still getting fixed " I said getting out my bed walking to my wardrobe opening the door taking out my schools.

" Honey , stiles is going to be taking you to school and back anyway I need to go bye honey " she said kissing my head walking out the door.

" Bye mum , love you " I called out to her .

" Love you too sweetie , see you tomorrow night " she shouted up before going out the door into her car.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

" Knock, Knock Indi it's stiles to ready " stiles called from down stairs.

" Yeah just coming stiles " I called back checking myself in the mirror seeing if my clothes are ok.

We both finished our orange juice put our glasses in the sink then walk out the house and jump into stiles jeep with him driving to school I put on the radio.

" So at lunch time come and find me or scott we'll get lunch together alright " he said while tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

" Yeah of course, hey will I be meeting allison or lydia today ? " I asked he smiled and nodded his head.

" Yeah at lunch actually I think you should have a few classes with them " he said.

" Cool, that's great " I said we arrived at school and both jumped out.


	4. Chapter 3

~ INDIANA P.O.V ~

1st PERIOD ENGLISH CLASS

" Good morning class before we start we have a student who's joining us today, class this is Indiana Smith, and am miss blake " Miss blake motioned me to come forward.

" why don't you say a little about yourself Indiana " she smiled.

" Hello well my names Indiana like you know now-" get on with it " someone huff at the back.

" Halley enough, continue Indiana " said miss blake.

" As i was saying before i got interrupted, am 18. I used to live here five years ago, ay mother works at the hospital, my father is in the army, i have an older brother who's in new york the now, anyway i like hanging out with my mates and partying and that's it i guess " i said looking at everyone i noticed stiles putting his thumbs up to me i smiled at him.

" thank you Indiana, you can take a seat next to um oh Aiden " she looked over at who am guessing is Aiden. i nodded and walked over to him sat down next to him.

" hi "

" hello " he said back then looking down at his folder sitting in front of him.

" Alright class today your going to be doing from hamlet you'll pairing up into groups between three or four " Miss blake started.

" ah miss really aren't we going to be finishing the worksheets today" some boy sitting in the front asked.

" Nope not today evan , this is going to be a part of your exam that starts in a few weeks " the teacher said and most of the class groaned.

" Miss are we getting to pick the groups or are you picking them " asked stiles.

" You can pick your own group stiles-'' Miss blake starts to says but get cut off by Stiles.

"Good scott, mate your with me " stiles went to high five scott who didn't look happy .

" Hey, um Indiana would you, you um want to pair with me " Aiden asked quietly but i still heard him.

" Sure Aiden" i said turning around to him.

" Oh i know who we should be in our group" i nodded

" You do, who ? " he looked around i stood up and took his hand pulling him with me over to stiles and scott table who looks like they don't have anyone else in their group .

" Hey Indiana, um Aiden what's up " stiles smiled a bit.

" Well seeing that me and Aiden are a pair , you and scott plus we don't have anyone else for in our group- '' I start saying but scott cuts me off.

" So what your wanting us to be in your group with him " scott snorted .

" Like i want to be in a group with you either McCall " stated Aiden who did not look happy with this same as scott.

" Ok am guessing that neither of you like each other, but there's no one else please its only for today -'' I say while giving him puppy eyes.

" Oh no don't look at me like that, stiles help me out man" Scott aks looking at stiles . I looked at scott and stiles pulling the puppy eyes.

" please "

" To late man, she used to pull this on us as kids, damn and it still works " Stiles huff putting his head on the table.

" Fine just for today that's it, ok " Scott looked up at me with his brown eyes, i bent down pecked him on the cheeks and kissed stiles head since he's got it down.

" Yes thank you, love you guys " I smiled pulling a random chair from another table sitting down on the opposite from stiles while Aiden sat down opposite from scott.


	5. Chapter 4

\- - - - - 40 MINUTES LATER - - - - -

" ok we'll have scott's group next, We'll get other groups down next time " said miss blake who was looking up at us we got up and walked down the front. " What scene are you doing, who's playing what part " she looked at us all. " We're doing scene IV. The Queen's closet. Ave not got much of a part am doing the ghost voice, Stiles is hamlet, Indiana is the Queen and Aiden as the king. " Scott explained to the teacher. " Okay when your ready " miss blake smiled.

~ Aiden ~LORD POLONIUS

He will come straight. Look you lay home to him:  
Tell him his pranks have been too broad to bear with,  
And that your grace hath screen'd and stood between Much heat and him. I'll sconce me even here.  
Pray you, be round with him.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Mother, mother, mother!

~ Indiana ~QUEEN GERTRUDE

I'll warrant you,  
Fear me not: withdraw, I hear him coming.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Now, mother, what's the matter?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Hamlet, thou hast thy father much offended.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Mother, you have my father much offended.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Come, come, you answer with an idle tongue.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Go, go, you question with a wicked tongue.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Why, how now, Hamlet!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

What's the matter now?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Have you forgot me?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

No, by the rood, not so:  
You are the queen, your husband's brother's wife;  
And-would it were not so!-you are my mother.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Nay, then, I'll set those to you that can speak.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Come, come, and sit you down; you shall not budge;  
You go not till I set you up a glass Where you may see the inmost part of you.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

What wilt thou do? thou wilt not murder me?  
Help, help, ho!

~ Aiden ~ LORD POLONIUS

What, ho! help, help, help!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

[Drawing] How now! a rat? Dead, for a ducat, dead!

~ Aiden ~ LORD POLONIUS

O, I am slain! (Falls and dies)

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

O me, what hast thou done?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Nay, I know not:  
Is it the king?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

O, what a rash and bloody deed is this!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

A bloody deed! almost as bad, good mother,  
As kill a king, and marry with his brother.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

As kill a king!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Ay, lady, 'twas my word.

Lifts up the array and discovers POLONIUS

Thou wretched, rash, intruding fool, farewell!  
I took thee for thy better: take thy fortune;  
Thou find'st to be too busy is some danger.  
Leave wringing of your hands: peace! sit you down,  
And let me wring your heart; for so I shall,  
If it be made of penetrable stuff,  
If damned custom have not brass'd it so That it is proof and bulwark against sense.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

What have I done, that thou darest wag thy tongue In noise so rude against me?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Such an act That blurs the grace and blush of modesty,  
Calls virtue hypocrite, takes off the rose From the fair forehead of an innocent love And sets a blister there, makes marriage-vows As false as dicers' oaths: O, such a deed As from the body of contraction plucks The very soul, and sweet religion makes A rhapsody of words: heaven's face doth glow:  
Yea, this solidity and compound mass,  
With tristful visage, as against the doom,  
Is thought-sick at the act.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Ay me, what act,  
That roars so loud, and thunders in the index?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Look here, upon this picture, and on this,  
The counterfeit presentment of two brothers.  
See, what a grace was seated on this brow;  
Hyperion's curls; the front of Jove himself;  
An eye like Mars, to threaten and command;  
A station like the herald Mercury New-lighted on a heaven-kissing hill;  
A combination and a form indeed,  
Where every god did seem to set his seal,  
To give the world assurance of a man:  
This was your husband. Look you now, what follows:  
Here is your husband; like a mildew'd ear,  
Blasting his wholesome brother. Have you eyes?  
Could you on this fair mountain leave to feed,  
And batten on this moor? Ha! have you eyes?  
You cannot call it love; for at your age The hey-day in the blood is tame, it's humble,  
And waits upon the judgment: and what judgment Would step from this to this? Sense, sure, you have,  
Else could you not have motion; but sure, that sense Is apoplex'd; for madness would not err,  
Nor sense to ecstasy was ne'er so thrall'd But it reserved some quantity of choice,  
To serve in such a difference. What devil was't That thus hath cozen'd you at hoodman-blind?  
Eyes without feeling, feeling without sight,  
Ears without hands or eyes, smelling sans all,  
Or but a sickly part of one true sense Could not so mope.  
O shame! where is thy blush? Rebellious hell,  
If thou canst mutine in a matron's bones,  
To flaming youth let virtue be as wax,  
And melt in her own fire: proclaim no shame When the compulsive ardour gives the charge,  
Since frost itself as actively doth burn And reason panders will.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

O Hamlet, speak no more:  
Thou turn'st mine eyes into my very soul;  
And there I see such black and grained spots As will not leave their tinct.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Nay, but to live In the rank sweat of an enseamed bed,  
Stew'd in corruption, honeying and making love Over the nasty sty,-

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

O, speak to me no more;  
These words, like daggers, enter in mine ears;  
No more, sweet Hamlet!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

A murderer and a villain;  
A slave that is not twentieth part the tithe Of your precedent lord; a vice of kings;  
A cutpurse of the empire and the rule,  
That from a shelf the precious diadem stole,  
And put it in his pocket!

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

No more!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

A king of shreds and patches,-

Save me, and hover o'er me with your wings,  
You heavenly guards! What would your gracious figure?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Alas, he's mad!

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Do you not come your tardy son to chide,  
That, lapsed in time and passion, lets go by The important acting of your dread command? O, say!

~ Scott ~ GHOST

Do not forget: this visitation Is but to whet thy almost blunted purpose.  
But, look, amazement on thy mother sits:  
O, step between her and her fighting soul:  
Conceit in weakest bodies strongest works:  
Speak to her, Hamlet.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

How is it with you, lady?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Alas, how is't with you,  
That you do bend your eye on vacancy And with the incorporal air do hold discourse?  
Forth at your eyes your spirits wildly peep;  
And, as the sleeping soldiers in the alarm,  
Your bedded hair, like life in excrements,  
Starts up, and stands on end. O gentle son,  
Upon the heat and flame of thy distemper Sprinkle cool patience. Whereon do you look?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

On him, on him! Look you, how pale he glares!  
His form and cause conjoin'd, preaching to stones,  
Would make them capable. Do not look upon me;  
Lest with this piteous action you convert My stern effects: then what I have to do Will want true colour; tears perchance for blood.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

To whom do you speak this?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Do you see nothing there?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Nothing at all; yet all that is I see.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Nor did you nothing hear?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

No, nothing but ourselves.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Why, look you there! look, how it steals away!  
My father, in his habit as he lived!  
Look, where he goes, even now, out at the portal!

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

This the very coinage of your brain:  
This bodiless creation ecstasy Is very cunning in.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Ecstasy!  
My pulse, as yours, doth temperately keep time,  
And makes as healthful music: it is not madness That I have utter'd: bring me to the test,  
And I the matter will re-word; which madness Would gambol from. Mother, for love of grace,  
Lay not that mattering unction to your soul,  
That not your trespass, but my madness speaks:  
It will but skin and film the ulcerous place,  
Whilst rank corruption, mining all within,  
Infects unseen. Confess yourself to heaven;  
Repent what's past; avoid what is to come;  
And do not spread the compost on the weeds,  
To make them ranker. Forgive me this my virtue;  
For in the fatness of these pursy times Virtue itself of vice must pardon beg,  
Yea, curb and woo for leave to do him good.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

O Hamlet, thou hast cleft my heart in twain.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

O, throw away the worser part of it,  
And live the purer with the other half.  
Good night: but go not to mine uncle's bed;  
Assume a virtue, if you have it not.  
That monster, custom, who all sense doth eat,  
Of habits devil, is angel yet in this,  
That to the use of actions fair and good He likewise gives a frock or livery,  
That aptly is put on. Refrain to-night,  
And that shall lend a kind of easiness To the next abstinence: the next more easy;  
For use almost can change the stamp of nature,  
And either [ ] the devil, or throw him out With wondrous potency. Once more, good night:  
And when you are desirous to be bless'd,  
I'll blessing beg of you. For this same lord,

Pointing to POLONIUS

I do repent: but heaven hath pleased it so,  
To punish me with this and this with me,  
That I must be their scourge and minister.  
I will bestow him, and will answer well The death I gave him. So, again, good night.  
I must be cruel, only to be kind:  
Thus bad begins and worse remains behind.  
One word more, good lady.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

What shall I do?

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

Not this, by no means, that I bid you do:  
Let the bloat king tempt you again to bed;  
Pinch wanton on your cheek; call you his mouse;  
And let him, for a pair of reechy kisses,  
Or paddling in your neck with his damn'd fingers,  
Make you to ravel all this matter out,  
That I essentially am not in madness,  
But mad in craft. 'Twere good you let him know;  
For who, that's but a queen, fair, sober, wise,  
Would from a paddock, from a bat, a gib,  
Such dear concernings hide? who would do so?  
No, in despite of sense and secrecy,  
Unpeg the basket on the house's top.  
Let the birds fly, and, like the famous ape,  
To try conclusions, in the basket creep,  
And break your own neck down.

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Be thou assured, if words be made of breath,  
And breath of life, I have no life to breathe What thou hast said to me.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

I must to England; you know that?

~ Indiana ~ QUEEN GERTRUDE

Alack,  
I had forgot: 'tis so concluded on.

~ Stiles ~ HAMLET

There's letters seal'd: and my two schoolfellows,  
Whom I will trust as I will adders fang'd,  
They bear the mandate; they must sweep my way,  
And marshal me to knavery. Let it work;  
For 'tis the sport to have the engineer Hoist with his own petard: and 't shall go hard But I will delve one yard below their mines,  
And blow them at the moon: O, 'tis most sweet,  
When in one line two crafts directly meet.  
This man shall set me packing:  
I'll lug the guts into the neighbour room.  
Mother, good night. Indeed this counsellor Is now most still, most secret and most grave,  
Who was in life a foolish prating knave.  
Come, sir, to draw toward an end with you.  
Good night, mother

" Alright that's all we've got time for today we'll finish doing the other groups another day " said miss blake as the bell rang , " Great team work " She said. I went to my other classes. 


	6. Chapter 5

~ INDIANA P.O.V ~

LUNCH TIME

The bell rang after 4th period indicating that it's time for lunch i picked up my books and stuff putting them in my bag the walking out class going down the halls to my locker once i found it i put my bag in there closing it then locking it, while walking down i heard my name getting called.

" INDIANA " Stiles shouted running down the hall to get to me. " Hey, stiles ready for lunch " I asked waiting for him while he bends over trying to catch his breathe . " Y-yeah " He pants from the running the straightens himself up i put my arm through his and we walk down into the cafeteria which is really noisy. " Welcome to hell " Stiles mutters i just laugh. " Stiles love, school is hell not just the cafeteria " I smile at him, while picking up an apple and paying for it.

" You know boo, am glad your back i really missed having a banter with you" He smile using my old nickname what he used to call me. " Just like old times, hey we used do a prank ave not done one in years " I say to him while he's looking for something to eat . " Yeah me neither , we should it, it will be great- ah ha found ya " He looked at me showing me the sandwich then pays for it, once he has we walk over to a empty table.

" Stiles who's your mate, oh wait you don't have any" Some guy with short dark hair and blue eyes bumps into stiles while flashing me a smile. " Ha ha very funny kyle " Stiles starts then turns to me. " He's a jerk - OW OW THAT HURT " He get cut off by the kyle bloke punching him in the arm.

" Hey that wasn't very nice was it " I say looking right at him then turns to stiles. " Are you ok stiles" He looks at me and nods while rubbing his arm. " Yeah fine b-um Indiana " I turn back to the kyle dude.

" I think you should apologies to stiles " I say picking up my apple and taking a bite.

" Whoa dude really getting your girlfriend to stick up for you" He laughs along with his other mates that came over to see what's going on, while stiles chokes on a bite of his sandwich. " Why don't you piss off eh " I say while patting stiles back and asking if he's ok.

" What a loser , having to get your burd to stick up for you." He and his little gang walk off, while scott with some people come over and sit at our table that we've just sat down at .

" Hey stiles mate, you ok " Ask scott looking a bit worried then looks at me. " Hey Indiana, what's wrong with him" He tilts his head to stiles and wraps a arm around the girl who he's standing next to.

" It's just kyle being a jerk, just leave it " He says and eats the rest of his sandwich, scott and the girl sit down am assuming that is allison. " Man that kyle is a duchbag man and i used to think you were bad Jackson" A laughs comes from a boy around the same age as us sits down next to scott on his left.

" Cheers mate, hey i do admite that yeah i was a jerk to stiles, hell even to scott but look at us all now being friends " Says the guy that is jackson and sits on the other end of me.

"Hmm" Stiles clears his throat. "Guys this is Indiana mine and scott's childhood friend" He says, i give them a little wave and smile.

" Hello am Allison, scott's girlfriend" allison smiles at me.

" And am Isaac" says the boy that sitting next to stiles smiles at me .

" Hiya am jackson" He says before eating a bit of his pizza.

" Hey its nice meeting you all" I say while eating the last bite of my apple. i notice jackson looking at something.

" That looks sore, what happened" I followed his glaze noticed he was looking at my wrist that were bruised when derek had a tight hold on them. " Oh um its nothing it's fine, just derek " He looks at me like am crazy.

" Did she say derek, as in derek hale" I heard allison whisper to scott who shrugs his shoulders.

" Yeah it was hale, he caught me in his old house yesterday " I say while standing up. " Stiles why didn't you say anything-'' Scott ask while having a wounded look on his face at Stiles not telling him.

" Hey am fine aren't, i plus i can look after myself i'll just have to bite him again" I smile , while the rest laugh.

" You actually bite him" Asks allison and i nod.

" Yeah, am gonna get my stuff from my locker before the bell rings, see you guys later bye" I say while walking towards the cafateria doors.

"Indiana be careful next time, also stay away from Aiden as well he's bad news" Scott calls out to me when am walking through the doors, i turn to look at him .He picks up his bottle of water and taking a drink, the rest of them look at me then scott.

" What do you mean Aiden, scott " Asked isaac while am just walking away. " It's nothing, just she's his partner in english i don't want him getting close to her to get to us" Say's scott.

I left them to get my books from my locker then went to my 5th and 6th period once after school was done stiles drove me home he stayed for a while then had to leave, it was nice meeting allison, jackson and isaac. stiles told me that there's still lydia but I already know who she is, Stiles had been in love with her since 8th grade of something and erica and boyd who are a couple that i still need to meet.


	7. Chapter 6

~ DEREK'S P.O.V ~

A FEW DAYS AGO

" Jackson again " I said for the third time already, i had him, Isaac, Scott, Boyd and Erica out training the Alpha pack has been going about and Erica got hurt last week. if we didn't turn up she would of been dead. " Come on baby let's see what you got " I heard boyd saying to erica.

" Derek can at least take a break we've been at this for hours " Whined jackson laying down on the ground. " Yeah jackson right plus am hungry as well" Whined erica sitting down next to jackson.

" NO, NOW GET UP " I used my alpha voice making him whine but getting up.

" Derek go a bit easy on they, their tried and hungry " Scott came up to me trying to pressure me . " Do you think the alpha's will go easy on you, look what happened to erica last week she's lucky she's even alive right now " iIlooked at them noticing them all looking at erica they looked worried and sad.

" Am sorry " whispered erica i know why she was sorry, she was sorry about last week i know i wasn't her fault the alpha's are always watching us trying to take us out one by one. " Baby it's not your fault " Said boyd sitting down pulling her into his lap and hugging her.

" Alpha, scott is right look at them, let them go home, we'll work harder tomorrow i promise " My beta isaac said standing beside me i looked over to the rest and nodded. " Fine , tomorrow after school but erica and boyd i need you to help me with something " I picked up my jacket and took out my phone seeing i had a text from stiles . " Ok, derek, bye " Boyd and Erica said then got up and left.

" Bye guys " jackson got up and jogged off.

" I'll see you later derek, scott " said isaac following behind jackson.

5 messages and 1 missed calls from stiles

\- TEXT 1 - tell scott 2 reply to my txts man  
\- TEXT 2 - did you tell him ?  
\- TEXT 3 - when is scott done ?  
\- TEXT 4 - come on SOURWOLF can't even reply ONCE  
\- TEXT 5 - fine am on my way over to your old home, TELL HIM .

" Scott tell stiles to text me when he has something important, not about you " I told him putting my jacket on and putting my phone back in my jacket pocket.

" Yeah ok derek " He said slinging his bagpack over his shoulder and taking out his phone. " Shit " he cursed and looked up at me. " What, what is it scott ? " I asked looking over at him. " Am late, my mum is going to kill me, fuck " He cursed again he knows i don't like people cursing. " Stop cursing scott, what's so important anyway " I asked while we we're walking through the forest. " Our childhood best friend, mine and stiles. is moving back tonight we're all meant to be having diner at stiles tonight there now " He sighs.

" Ah what's why stiles was nagging my phone then, scott don't get them involved" I told him putting my hand on his shoulder he looked at me weird.

" Involved in what derek " He asked me , really i know stiles can be stupid sometimes but scott a werewolf now he should know. " About us scott, i don't care how long you've knowing this dude fo-" I start saying to him but he interupts me.

'' Actually its a chick " He cuts he off and laughs.

" Really a chick, you and stiles used to hang with a chick all the time " i asked a bit shocked that they were best friends with a girl as kids. " yeah it's been five years since she left but she a great girl, though she's like stiles a b-'' I inerupt scott this time.

" Really someone who's like stiles oh god, hey she'll be great for stiles then if she's like him might finally get over his thing for lydia then" I say.

'' Don't think stiles would get over lydia soon he's been pining for that girl for years plus she's with jackson anyway. Yeah they would, am sure she used to have a thing for him actually " Scott laughs.

" Really stiles " I snorted at that ok maybe am being a bit mean i know he's not that great looking guy , but he is ok i guess. " Yeah she was beautiful , don't know what she looks like now, anyway derek i better go see you around" He waved over to me when walking away, i noticed that we were near my old house. " Yeah see you " I heard my phone going off i took it out another text from stiles really.

\- NEW TEXT FROM STILES - I'll be there in 2 mins .

I was away to reply to him when i picked up on a un familiar scent which was coming from my old house and it wasn't stiles scent i know his and that wasn't his i ran to my old house i noticed a girl maybe about 17, 18 years old walking into the burned down house.

" Hello Is Anyone here ? " A sweet voice said while she walked down the hall quietly . " The Door was left open, Hello anyone home " I growled low not loud but low, she turned around and hit into my chest which nearly had her tumbling backwards until I reached out and grabbed her wrist tightly holding on to her, her scent smelled amazing from anything else I have smelt before.

" What are you doing here " I asked growling like the growl before she never looked up at me or spoke, she tried tugging her hands away from me but I wouldn't let go. " WELL " I roared I didn't mean to roar it just came out " I-I U-Um " She stuttered out I knew she was scared I could smell it on her, " I-I U-Um-'' Was all she got to say .

Spit It Out " I interrupted her raising my voice again.

" YO DEREK YOU HOME MAN " I heard stiles shouted from outside always the one to be in the wrong places at the wrong time " Stiles " I muttered and she heard me she tried pulling her wrists out my grip again still wouldn't work then she sunk my teeth into my right wrist and it did hurt a bit " WHAT THE FUCK " I cursed am not one for cursing but still, I let go of her wrist she took her chance from escaping and ran out the door with I followed behind her

" STILES " She cried when and ran right into his arms. " INDIANA Oh My God " He noticed something was up with her . " INDI what's wrong, wait did you just come running out of derek's old house'' He looked over her and looked at me.

" DEREK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER " Stiles shouted at me. damm stiles I wasn't in the mood for this games right now. " Nothing she was trespassing, then when i asked her what she was doing she wouldn't say then she bite me " I said which was true then crossing my arms looking over at Indiana. am guessing that's her name since stiles called her it. stiles arm is wrapped arounf her shoulder, she looked up at sties and notice he was watching me but she didn't look at me, she nudged him in the ribs to get his attention he looked down at her. " Can we go your's please " she asked him quietly but I still heard one of the gifts of being a werewolf , he nodded.

" Sure indi, derek i'll be back later with scott " He told me which i just nodded to then walked back into my old house.


	8. Chapter 7

~ INDIANA P.O.V ~

" Ok next question, what is acid rain? " Asked aiden we were in my bedroom working on our homework for chemistry which is due in on friday but it's only wednesday we just want to get it done we've been in here since school finished , it's been three days since being back in beacon hills.

" Oh i know this one, done it in a test at my last school, um " I do know am just trying to think what it is again.

" Do you need help " Laughs aiden looking at his worksheet.

" Nope, ok acid rain is, sulphuric acid is the main component of acid, it is mainly prouduced when power stations burn coal which contains small amounts of the element sulphur, so sulphur and oxyen make sulphur dioxide. the sulpur burns to make sulphur dioxide gas, which will float up into the atmosphere. it dissolves in the moisture found in clouds and it will fall to earth as acid rain " i finish saying as adien is still writting it down on the worksheet i can'r believe i still remember that.

" Ok ready for your question now " i ask as he hands the pen and worksheet over to me.

" Yeah go a head " He relaxes on my bed putting a pillow behind his back up against the headboard.

" What is hydrochloric acid ? " Isit on the edge on my bed getting ready to write it down.

" Hydrochloric acid is a clear, colourless, highly-pungent of solution of hydrogen chloride ( HCI ) in water. it is a highly corrosive, strong mineral acid with many industrail uses. hydrochloric acid is found naturally in gastic acid. " He answers perfectly while i write it all down.

" Ok am done for tonight " Picking up the our paper worksheets off my bed.

" yeah i agree with you, hey want to get a bite to eat " Aiden ask helping put away our stuff. " Right now " I ask looking at my phone seeing it's nearly half 7.

" Yeah theres the little cafe just down the road " We both stand up i'm thinking should i go but am a bit tired though i do need something to eat. " Yeah sure why not " I smile putting my jacket on and grabing my phone. " Great " we both walk down the stairs i pick up the keys of the table by the door.

" ladies first " smiled siden opening the door for me. " What a gentleman, why thank you " i walk out then aiden walks out after me closing the door i lock it, we both jump on his motorcycle yeah he drives one lucky my mother isn't home.

AT THE CAFE

" Hey adien what do you know about derek hale, his name sounds famliar " I ask before pushing away my empty banana milkshake

" I would of thought you might ask stiles seeing as your close with each other " He smirks taking a bite of his cheeseburger. " Yeah we're best friends but he still doesn't tell me anything neither does scott " I picked up my hotdog and start eatting it.

" Ok i don't know much about the dude, me and ethan just moved here not long ago, but um i heard most of his family died in their house over 12 years ago or something " i remember something about that i was just a kid but i still remember it.

'' Only him, his older sister and uncle made it out alive. " Oh My God, yeah i remember it, that's terrible having to go through that, poor derek " I put down the half eaten hot dog not really hungry anymore.

" Yeah i guess but i don't understand why stiles father would let him hang out with a murderer " He says wiping his hands on a napkin. " MURDERER " I whisper/shout some people are giving me werid looks which i don't blame them and the others are just getting on with their meals.

" Well i think so, i don't know, when he came back there was a girls body buried on the hale property, anyway let me get you back eh " standing up and paying for our meals.

" Actually can you drop me of at stiles please, i need to see him " I ask as walked out the door hoping on his motorcyle putting my helmet on as well. " Yeah sure no problem " He drives down the streets until we get to stiles house.

" Thanks aiden for dinner, night " I say hopping of giving him his helmet back.

" It's fine, night Indiana " And he drives off, i walk up to the stilinski house taking out the spare key from under the mat knowing his dad wont be in and he's proberly playing video games. i open the door closing it behind me and walk up to stiles room.

Sorry it's a short chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8

~ STILES P.O.V ~

" What do you call a lost werewolf ? " I asked the pack we've been at derek's loft for a few hours now doing research. Derek was at door paying the pizza delivery.

" What do you call a lost Werewolf, Stiles ?" Boyd ask sitting across the living room. " A W-" I start to reply to boyd .

'' Why do you even bother answering to his wolf jokes " Jackson interrupted me glaring at me now, I like making wolf jokes especially in front of the wolfs.

" As I was saying before jackson rudely interrupted me, A Where-Wolf, get it guys " I laughed then heard a growl behind me I turned my head around. " Oh hey sour wolf " I sent him a cheeky smile and he growled at me again, I heard some of the pack struggled with laughter.

" You lot are meant to be working " Barked Derek.

" We thought we would take break " Answered Scott this time.

" Did I say you could take one " Asked Derek dumping the 12 boxes of pizza's on the table., Hey these guys are werewolfs they eat loads.

" No " The pack answered their Alpha.

" Derek it's getting late , We're hungry and tired " Isaac told his Alpha standing up from the couch in the living room.

" Yeah we've all got school tomorrow " Complained Jackson.

" Fine eat, Then get somesleep " Derek told them, Going to take a couple of slices of pizza but just picked up a box instead. Then going out the loft, The rest took grabbed a box as well. I took a couple of pieces.

After I had finished my pizza. I drove Scott home then went home myself. Dad was still working so it was just me or so I thought it was until I found derek sitting on my chair.

" Hmm sleepy time " I yawned fell on my bed.

" _Stiles_ " I heard derek's voice, I jumped and screamed.

" Ah Jesus, Your creeper than your uncle " I breathed out catching my breath.

" _Stiles_ " He growled at me again. " What do you want derek " I picked up a book that was sitting on my bedside table, Open it and looked at it.

" I need to tal- Someone coming " He got up so fast then went out the window before I could say anything to him.

" Stiles you still up " My bedroom door open and Indiana head popped through the door.

" Indiana what you doing here " I yawned sitting up straighter then putting the book I had in my hands back where I got it from.

" I wanted to come see my best friend, And talk to you about that Derek dude " She closed my door she then walked around my other side of the bed, Taking her shoes off and sitting down next to me.

" Indi there's nothing to talk about- " I try to tell her.

'' Nothing to talk about, Your hanging around with a MURDERER Stiles, What the hell " She cut me off shout at me, awhy would she think he's a murder.

'' He's not a murderer Indiana " I say, Well that might be a little lie he has killed people well Werewolf's.

" Stiles you and Scott found the body on his property, Then got him arrested by your dad " Indiana says. Ok that was true but it was Laura body and Derek would of never killed her that was peters doing.

" The body was Laura hale. Derek's big sister it wasn't him who killed her Indiana, Derek isn't a murder, Who told you this anyway ?" I turned and faced her.

" Oh god stiles I didn't know it was Laura, Adien didn't even say who the body was I-I " I pulled her into a hug trying to calm her down before she had a panic attack which she has sometimes just like me.

" Shh calm yourself gonna end up having a panic attack, Do you need me to get a brown bag for you " She shook her head no and hugged me tightly.

" Sorry Stiles " She whispered to me.

" Its ok, Just scared me a bit, Want me to take you home " I asked, Away to sit up but she pulled me down so that we're lying down now.

" Mums working late, Hate being in that house on my own " She laughs. I missed her laugh always brings a smile to my face.

" Well we better get comfy then, There's some sweat pants and a top you can borrow.

'' Thanks stiles '' She smiles at me. '' Your the best ''

'' No problem '' I get up grabs her some sweat pants and a top for her. '' Here you go '' I hand them to her. '' Am going to take shower, You can get changed in here ''

'' Ok '' She starts pulling her jumper off. '' Stiles ''

'' Yeah '' I turn around to her .

'' Thanks again '' She smiles again.

'' What are best friends for '' I smile at her

And that's what Indiana done she put some sweat pants and a top on, I went for a shower then putting on my pj on, Once I was done I climb under my covers and cuddled into Indiana falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

~ INDIANA P.O.V~

6 DAYS LATER

It's been a nearly a week since me and my mother moved back to beacon hills and it's the weekend a saturday and mother is throwing a party. She's invited some of her close friends that of course mean Mrs McCall scott's mother and Mr Stilinski stiles father, She's became friends with allison father as well Mr Argent . Plus am sure it's gonna be great stiles and scott are coming along with allison who's is bringing isaac, Jackson and lydia who i meet at school the next day after my first day . Since some of them were off i also meet Erica and boyd a few days later. And i have invited Aiden along, I know scott told be to stay away from him but he seems nice plus he's my english and now my geography partner.

" INDIANA, HONEY ALLISON AND THE GIRLS ARE HERE " My mother shouted up the stairs, Oh did i forgot to say us girls are going shopping while stiles and scott help out my mother, Mrs McCall and Mr stilinski are still at work the now.

" COMING " I yelled back down picking up my denim jacket and putting it on heading down stairs, I seeing them in the hall talking to my mother. " Hey girls ready to go then " I say picking up my handbag of the table and opening the front door.

" Yeah it's nice seeing you again mrs smith, See you tonight " Said allison, She and her father came around a few days after we moved in to welcome us.

" It was nice to see you as well allison, I'll see you tonight and the rest of you girls " Asked my mum which they nodded.

" Yeah sure mrs smith can't wait, Party " Smiled erica .

" Yes mrs smith, Wouldn't miss it see you later, Bye " Called lydia while we we're walking out the door.

" Yeah bye sweetie, Have fun girls " My mother called out closing the front door after us.

TWO AND A HALF HOURS LATER

" What about this one " Asked lydia for like the 9th time. We've been shopping for over 2 hours trying to find dresses, Allison and erica managed to find dresses but me and lydia haven't got much luck we haven't found one yet, Well lydia picked out a couple.

" Actually lydia i think that's the one for you " Says allison smiling. It's a cut out side bodycon dress the top black while the bottom is a peachy colour.

" Really you think so " Asks lydia who is unsure i turn to look at the dress and it is nice. '' I've got a really lovely pair of shoes that match the bottom of the dress ''

" Yeah defo lydia that's lovely you should get it " I say it will look great on her.

" Yeah allison and Indiana are right get it girl- Am getting theses they will go with my dress " Erica smiled while holding up a pair of shoes to go with her dress.

" I'll get it i hope jackson will like it " She picks up the dress holding it up to her while looking in the big mirror she nods then walks down to the till.

" He'll love it " I called down, turning around i started looking around the shop looking through a couple racks, I pull out a couple of dresses then i think i found the one.

" Hey you found something yet " Asks erica who is now standing beside me, I nod.

" Yeah i thinks so " I show her the dress it's a beautiful sky blue dress and smile.

" That's perfect you'll look amazing in it, You should definitely get it girl " Erica says to me, I smile and take it off the rack.

" Yeah this is the one, Thanks erica for helping me to decide " I walk down to the till with my dress.

" No problem that's what friends are for right" She walks with me while i pay she goes to another till to pay for her shoes.

" Right " I smiled and paid for the dress.


End file.
